


Stay With Me

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gallavich, Getting back the one that got away, Ian's back from the Army, Lets go on a date, M/M, Making Up, Movie Night, One Shot, Terry's dead fuck yes who cares, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, no smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Hi um I have a prompt, could you maybe write a fic where in 2 years after ian leaves for the army and he comes back and he trys not to think of mickey and he succeeds until he sees him walking hand in hand with another guy terry died or something he questions Lip andhe explains mickey came out and stuff he tries not to think about it until mickey and Mandy show up for movie night. In the end they work it out and mickey breaks up with the other guy.? If that makes since sorry its long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> JFC this took soooooooooo damn long to write. Y'all better like it :p loool jk, but I do hope you like it!  
> It's over 6k words and I really did not plan for it to be so long, shit just happened hahah
> 
> Hope y'all like it! and thanks for the prompt anon! :D <3

Ian never thought he’d be successful in leaving the south side, let alone leaving by joining the army illegally. As he signed up he kept thinking that maybe Lip realized his ID was missing, as he made his way to the bus he kept thinking maybe Mickey told his family he was leaving and they’d all come and stop him, as he got on the bus he kept thinking that maybe they were all just a little late and would stop the bus before it pulled out of the lot. None of those things happened though. He signed up and got on the bus without any interruptions or problems, and he was off to wherever the fuck they were going. 

 

Ian always wanted to be an officer in the army. He knew that wasn’t going to happen when he didn’t get into West Point. That and so many other things, _relationship_ things, made him decide to just join the army. Being 17 he had to sign up illegally, so that’s what he did. Sure, he only had a few months left before he would be 18 but just knowing the guy he was in love with, _the guy he’s been fucking_ , got married to some whore he knocked up, he couldn’t well stay there. There was nothing for him in the south side anymore. 

 

Shit got crazy, literally. Ian knew something was wrong with him after the first couple weeks in training. He had so much energy like this huge adrenaline rush that was constant. He didn’t know why it was happening to him every single day until he tried to steal a helicopter. He was stopped and he fled. He didn’t get very far before they caught him. They locked him up but they soon realized something was wrong with Ian because he wasn’t getting up. He wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t use the toilet, he just wouldn’t get out of the bed. They took him to the hospital in Chicago since they had his files there and the doctors did some tests. Everything seemed fine so they decided to do some mental evaluations.

 

Ian was diagnosed with manic depression, Bipolar I disorder; severe mood swings from mania to depression. When they informed Ian about it, he curled in on himself and stayed buried in his depression. He knew all about Bipolar, how could you not when your mother has the disorder and sliced her wrists open on Thanksgiving because she was depressed. 

 

Since Ian was now 18 they didn’t have to call his legal guardians; Frank and Fiona Gallagher. Ian wouldn’t let them call, especially not Fiona. He admitted himself to the psychiatry hospital and they got him on some medication. 

 

Ian stayed for 90 days. After being released he couldn’t bare go back home. His admitting nurse was a wonderful woman who Ian connected with and spoke to regularly when he was in the hospital. When Ian was released she brought him home with her and set him up in her basement. Her basement had a bedroom, bathroom, and small kitchen; it was it’s own small apartment. She helped him get his GED, find a job, and said she would start charging him rent whenever he was able to get enough money, but that he didn’t need to rush. All she wanted for him was to get back on his feet. She pretty much became his guardian angel. 

 

 

_A year and a half later_

 

It’s been two years since Ian left for the army. He’s kept in touch with his family since but he didn’t tell them about the army or the diagnosis. All he told them was that he was alive, fine, and had a nice place to live. 

 

Ian was upstairs watching TV with Lin. He had his own TV downstairs, curtesy of Lin, but they enjoyed spending time together. Lin is a 45 year old nurse who lives alone; that was one of the biggest reasons why she took Ian in, that and the fact that she knew he needed help and she wanted to be that person to help him. Lin never married, nor had any children of her own. Ian quickly became like a son to her in the 20 or so months he’s been living there. She helped him study to get his GED, she helped him get a part-time job at a diner that turned into a full-time job, and she kept him stable on his medication. 

 

“You going out tonight, Ian?” Lin asked as the show they were watching went to commercial break. It was Friday evening, they just finished eating dinner. Ian rarely went out but she still asked him every weekend if he was going to go out. He had a few friends at the diner that he worked at but none he was very close to. Lin quickly became his best friend as well as a new mother figure.

 

“Nah, thought we could marathon the Rocky movies. I still can’t believe you’ve never seen them,” Ian said laying his legs out in front of him on the foot stool. 

 

“You working tomorrow?” Lin asked after a moment.

 

“Nope, I have the weekend off,” Ian answered, “Why?”

 

“Just wondering. I’m doing a double tomorrow, I’ll be gone for almost 24 hours,” Lin said stroking his hair back. It got a bit long on the top and she kept telling him to cut it, missing his old buzz cut. He liked it longer, the buzz cut reminded him too much of the army.

 

“I uh, I was actually thinking of going to see Fiona and them tomorrow. She keeps asking to see me since they know I’m in Chicago. The guilt of not seeing my family for two years is starting to bother the hell out of me,” Ian said looking up at Lin where he had his head rested near her shoulder. 

 

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Ian. You know how I feel about you connecting with your family again. I think it’d really help you out. You need more people who love you and support you. You can’t just have me,” Lin said.

 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, you’re stuck with me for a while,” Ian said winking at her.

 

“Good, I don’t want you to leave, but I do think seeing your siblings again could really help you. I’m really glad you came to this on your own,” Lin beamed.

 

“Well, it’s not like you’ve been ‘subtly’ telling me for almost two years to go see them,” Ian said sarcastically.

 

“I am very subtle, what are you even saying?” Lin asked shocked.

 

Ian barked out a laugh and said, “Keep telling yourself that.”

 

Lin smacked him on the head before kissing the spot she hit. “It’d be nice to see Liam huh?” She asked.

 

Ian looked down at his hands. Not only did he feel horrible for not seeing his family in two years but he felt even worse knowing Liam almost died and he didn’t go and see him. He felt like the scum of the earth. He just couldn’t face everyone. He felt like he’d break down and he wouldn’t be himself again. He worked so hard to get to where he was. It wasn’t easy taking medication every single day knowing he had to for the rest of his life if he wanted to be himself and not some crazy or depressed version of him. It wasn’t easy getting back into the school rhythm of studying and getting his GED, it wasn’t easy being away from everyone he loved. He just couldn’t bring himself to go to them. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to see him. He looks good. Fiona sent me some more pictures yesterday. He started preschool not long ago and he’s liking it she says,” Ian said taking his phone from the coffee table. He opened it and showed Lin the photos of Liam at his new school with some new friends he made. Liam was arguably the oldest child in preschool but because of his cocaine accident he wasn’t ready the year before. 

 

“Do they know you’re going by?” Lin asked.

 

“No, I thought I’d surprise them. I know Fiona’s working until five and Lip said he would be down for the weekend from school. He always lets me know when he’s home just in case I change my mind and decide to go see them. I figure I’ll go after breakfast and hang out with everyone and be there for when Fiona gets home and surprise her,” Ian said with a smile.

 

Lin smiled down at Ian even though he was watching the TV screen. She said, “Sounds good. I’m leaving at six but let me know how it all goes, okay?”

 

“Definitely. I might even call you if something happens. I haven’t been to the south side in two years… I might get a panic attack or something, who knows,” Ian said looking up at Lin.

 

“You definitely call my station if something happens. Don’t even hesitate,” Lin said.

 

Ian smiled at her and then they went back to the silence. Ian put in Rocky and they watched the first film before Lin started to drift off and decided to go to bed. Ian stayed up and decided to watch another movie before going to bed. He had a really big day ahead of him.

 

———

 

The next morning, Ian woke up feeling groggy. He didn’t sleep well and that always fucked with him. He got up, took his meds and waited for the small feeling of nausea to wash over him, then he had some cereal before taking a shower. He put on some jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt and a hoodie. He put his boots on and grabbed his scarf and coat before heading back home for the first time in two years.

 

He got on the L and headed to his family. Lin lived in a nice house outside of the north side. 

 

Ian got off the L and saw something, _someone_ , he wished he didn’t see on this day. 

 

Mickey Milkovich. 

 

Ian almost forgot to breathe. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, feel it beating like crazy in his chest, was he having a panic attack? Jesus Christ, he was only kidding about it the night before. 

 

He almost missed it since he was looking so intently at the man he once loved. _Once_ , was it once loved if he was pretty sure he was still in love with him? Mickey was walking hand-in-hand with a guy. The guy was tall, not as tall as Ian, but still taller than Mickey. Ian didn’t look for much longer since Mickey made eye contact with him. They were across from each other, Mickey and _his boyfriend?_ coming toward Ian. The second Mickey layed eyes on Ian, Ian turned the next corner and started walking faster than before. 

 

He turned into an alley and leaned up against the brick wall. He breathed in and out heavily, seeing his breath in the cold Chicago air. He shakily pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the hospital. 

 

“Lin Cho, please,” Ian struggled to say after he punched in Lin’s extension for her floor.

 

“Lin speaking,” Lin said on the other line.

 

“Lin, I- I can’t breathe,” Ian said through strong breaths.

 

“Ian, breathe. In, [pause], okay now out, [pause]. Again, in [pause], out [pause],” Lin said as Ian followed along with his eyes closed. She then said, “Are you okay?”

 

Ian opened his eyes and could breathe normally again. He said, “I think so.”

 

“What happened?” Lin asked.

 

“I saw Mickey,” Ian said.

 

“Did you talk to him?” Lin asked. Ian had told her everything about Mickey. 

 

“No, he was holding another guy’s hand, out in the open, Lin. The minute he saw me I practically ran for it,” Ian admitted.

 

“It’s a normal reaction, Ian. Just remember to breathe calmly, in and out, okay?” Lin said.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna try to make it the rest of the way home without freaking out,” Ian said with a chuckle. He added, “I’ll call you later.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Lin said. Ian hung up and walked the couple of blocks more to the Gallagher house.

 

He looked up at his old house and smiled. He opened the gate and went to the front door. He stood there for a minute not sure if he should knock or just walk in. 

 

He decided to just walk in. 

 

Upon entering he could hear the commotion. He went inside and saw everyone in the kitchen, minus Fiona.

 

Lip was standing in the middle of the kitchen handing something to Liam who was standing in front of him. Lip looked up and saw Ian.

 

“Holy fucking shit,” Lip said before his face broke out into a huge grin. Lip made his way over to Ian who met him half way.

 

Lip grabbed Ian and hugged him extremely tight. Ian hugged him back just as fiercely.

 

Lip held him tight, one hand holding Ian’s head. He said, “I can’t believe you’re here right now.”

 

“Me neither,” Ian said.

 

Debbie, Carl, and Liam came running in when they saw it was Ian and they were now in a big group hug.

 

Ian laughed and detached from Lip to hug each of his siblings. He picked Liam up last and held him really tight, kissing him a whole bunch.

 

“How are you, buddy?” Ian asked him.

 

“Good,” Liam said shyly. 

 

They spent the whole morning and early afternoon catching up. They all sat in the living room just talking about everything. Ian decided to leave out the army and Bipolar thing until Fiona came, it felt wrong to him to let them know first without Fiona there. 

 

Lip told Ian to come outside with him for a cigarette so they had some alone time. 

 

 

“So you gonna tell me the truth?” Lip asked as he took a puff of his newly lit cigarette.

 

“Was waiting for Fiona but I guess I can tell you first. I’m Bipolar, Lip. I got diagnosed a couple months after I left,” Ian started.

 

“Shit, that fucking sucks man. Shitty genetics man, chances were one of us were gonna get it. Sorry it had to be you,” Lip said as he exhaled his smoke. He passed it over to Ian but Ian declined.

 

“So why’d you leave?” Lip said taking another puff.

 

“You really gotta ask?” Ian said looking out at the street. 

 

“Right. So where’d you go?” Lip asked.

 

“Army. Sorta took your identity and joined the army. Didn’t last long. A few weeks in I tried to steal a helicopter and fled but they locked me up. That’s how I got my first depressive episode. The stealing the helicopter was the first manic episode. They saw something was wrong and brought me back to Chicago and I got diagnosed. Stayed three months in a psychiatric facility,” Ian explained.

 

“A fucking helicopter. Jesus, Ian. Where you living now?” Lip asked.

 

“Not that far. Outside of the north side. I live with my admitting nurse, Lin. She’s amazing, she took me in after those 90 days were up, so it’s been like 20 months I’m with her. I got my GED cause of her, and she keeps me balanced on my meds. She helps me stay sane,” Ian said.

 

“You had a place here to stay. You know we would have done all those things for you,” Lip said, getting kinda jealous he couldn’t take care of his brother.

 

“You guys had so much shit going on, especially with Liam in the hospital around the same time I was. You wouldn’t have been able to help me the way I needed. I do feel like shit for not coming home at all in two years but you know why I couldn’t,” Ian continued, “Even if it had nothing to do with not wanting to see Mickey. I just couldn’t bare facing you guys. I’m pretty much exactly like Monica. I have her fucked up genes and I didn’t want to come back too early and risk doing what she’s done to us. I needed to make sure I was completely okay on my meds and in my head before coming back.”

 

“As long as you’re good now. I’m really fucking happy you’re here though,” Lip said grinning at his younger brother again. 

 

Ian smiled back and said, “Me too. I missed you guys so much.”

 

“You didn’t bring anything with you. I guess you aren’t planning on coming home,” Lip stated.

 

“Uh, no. I’m good with Lin. I have my life sorted out for right now. Just cause I’m not moving back doesn’t mean I’m gonna disappear again though. Never doing that again,” Ian said clapping his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Good to hear it,” Lip said throwing the butt of his cigarette into the yard.

 

“So I saw Mickey on my way here. I pretty much had a panic attack and dodged the second he made eye contact with me,” Ian told him.

 

“Still? After all this time, he affects you like that?” Lip asked.

 

“I guess so. I mean, it’s not like I ever stopped thinking about him. It just moved from the forefront of my mind to like the middle, I guess…” Ian said with a small laugh.

 

Ian continued before Lip took the chance to say anything, “I saw him holding hands with some guy. I guess two years really can change a person…”

 

“You sure did miss a lot, brother. I know you’re gonna ask anyway so I’m just gonna tell you. Terry died from a heart attack when he was thrown back into prison. This was while Mickey’s wife was still pregnant. After a year of being married they got divorced, and Mickey’s still a father to his kid. He came out at Terry’s funeral of all places and he’s been with this guy from a few months now I think. That’s what Mandy tells me. Anyway, they all live in the same home still. Mickey, Mandy, their brothers, the kid, Svetlana and her girlfriend, like some weird fucking family unit,” Lip explained.

 

“Jesus. Wait, the Russian whore is a lesbian now?” Ian asked.

 

“She’s actually not that bad. She hangs out with Fiona and V now, first she got close to Kev, they bonded over babies and breastfeeding or something and yeah. I don’t know if she’s actually a lesbian or just sick of guys but yeah she has a girlfriend,” Lip said.

 

“Mandy told you about Mickey’s boyfriend? Since when are you close again?” Lip asked.

 

“Since her abuser boyfriend fled. Mickey and I threatened him before he finally left after Mickey stabbed him in the arm as his final straw,” Lip said.

 

“Shit, well I’m glad the prick is gone. So you and Mickey are friends now?” Ian asked. He was so confused as to what was going on.

 

“As much of friends you can get with Mickey, I guess. He asked about you a lot in the first few months while you were gone by the way. I guess he was able to move on knowing you were alive and back in Chicago,” Lip said.

 

“I can’t believe he has a fucking _boyfriend_. When I even tried to do anything boyfriend-like he fucking went postal. I guess the old man dies and he’s free as a fucking bird, huh?” Ian said getting more and more annoyed.

 

“I’m freezing my balls off, can we go back inside?” Lip asked going for the doorknob.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Ian agreed. They headed inside and they all went back to talking. Ian did his little breathing exercises again, trying to push Mickey to the back of his mind like he’s been doing for the past two years.

 

 

When Fiona got home she started crying as her eyes settled on her baby brother who hasn’t been home in two years.

 

She momma bear hugged him before punching him. “You asshole!” She said before hugging him again. 

 

“I missed you,” Ian said nuzzling in her hair.

 

“I missed you so much, are you back? Are you staying?” Fiona asked pulling away from the embrace.

 

“No, but I am back. I’m not disappearing again,” Ian reassured her.

 

“Good, though I wish you’d move back. We miss you around here,” Fiona said.

 

“I can try to stay tonight. I didn’t bring anything but all my old stuff is still here. Lin’s working a double so I’d be alone if I went back home,” Ian said.

 

“So tell me about Lin, what you’ve been up to, and why you left in the first place,” Fiona said. 

 

They all sat together and Ian told them what happened. Relationship issues with Mickey (leaving out the Terry stuff), army, Bipolar, and Lin. He told them all the good that came out from being with Lin and they were all proud of him and that he was stable. Fiona told him the same thing Lip did, and Ian told her the same thing he told Lip about why he didn’t come back when he was diagnosed.

 

 

They ate dinner and were joined by Kev and V and their twins. 

 

“You’re back on a good night, Ian. It’s movie night,” Debbie said with a smile after they finished eating.

 

“Awesome. What movie we watching?” Ian asked.

 

“It’s Carl’s night to choose,” Debbie said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“So obviously it’s sickening. What’d you choose bud?” Ian asked.

 

“Saw,” Carl said beaming. 

 

“Classic. Okay, when we starting it,” Ian asked looking around the table.

 

“Gotta wait for the Mandy and Mickey,” Kev said. 

 

They all muttered to Kev that he wasn’t supposed to say anything. Ian turned to Lip. 

 

“Got distracted that you were home. If you want me to tell Mickey not to come I will,” Lip said.

 

Just as Ian was going to say something they heard people entering by the front door.

 

“We’re here!” Mandy called as she made her way in first. 

 

“Too late now,” Ian muttered.

 

“Holy fucking shit! Ian!” Mandy called running in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Mands,” Ian beamed upon seeing her. He hadn’t realized how much he actually really missed his best friend.

 

He lifted her into his arms and swung her around. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and said, “I missed you so much, douchebag!”

 

Ian chuckled and said, “So did I.” He set her down and looked straight ahead. His eyes landed once again on Mickey.

 

“When did you get here?” Mandy asked pulling his attention back to her.

 

“This morning. I’m not moving back though, but I’m here tonight. I’m really glad to see you,” Ian said smiling at his friend.

 

“We have so much to talk about,” Mandy said.

 

“We can definitely do that,” Ian said.

 

Mickey had moved around them to get a beer from the fridge and sit at the table next to Carl, Ian’s vacated seat.

 

“Shall we start this movie night?” Fiona asked getting up.

 

“Yes!” Carl said jumping up. He went to the living room to set up the movie. Debbie made popcorn and Lip and Mickey brought beers for everyone. 

 

Fiona and V brought the kids upstairs. She put Liam in his bed and the twins in his old crib with the baby monitor on. 

 

Downstairs in the living room they set themselves up. Kev and V sat together in the arm chair, Fiona sat on one end of the sofa with Debbie and Mandy, and Mandy made Ian sit next to her. Lip, Carl, and Mickey took the floor. Carl sat in front of Fiona, Lip in front of Mandy, and so Mickey was left sitting near where Ian was seated.

 

Ian could barely sit through the first half hour of the film. The film itself didn’t bother him, he was used to this kind of stuff. It was the sitting so close to Mickey thing, and just being surrounded by everyone again. He couldn’t handle it.

 

Ian got up and grabbed his jacket, he excused himself saying he needed air.

 

He went out back and sat on the first step even though there was still some snow there. He breathed in and out like Lin told him countless times to do. He was so tempted to call her but he wanted to try to get through this alone. He continued breathing, trying to get it back down to normal levels, when the backdoor opened.

 

“I’m fine. I just needed some air,” Ian said to whoever opened the door and came out.

 

Ian kept his head in his hands and continued to breathe. Whoever came out to join him didn’t say anything but sat down next to him.

 

Ian looked to his right and there was Mickey. Of fucking course.

 

“So it was you I saw this morning,” Mickey said after he lit his cigarette and took a puff.

 

“Guess so,” Ian said looking down, avoiding looking at his lips around the filter.

 

“Too much to say hi?” Mickey asked.

 

“Would have been weird. I mean it’s fucking weird right now and your boyfriend isn’t even here,” Ian said despite himself.

 

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend. Technically I guess he is, but I’m not into that shit, you know that. Fucking Mandy and Lip like to call him that to piss me off,” Mickey said.

 

“You were holding hands when I saw you. Seems like he’s your boyfriend,” Ian said.

 

Mickey groaned and said, “He’s a clingy fucker, like someone else I know.” 

 

Ian looked up and into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey smiled at him. Ian looked back down and said, “Lip told me about your dad. Can’t say I’m sorry he’s dead.”

 

Mickey laughed and said, “I’m not sorry he’s dead.” 

 

When Ian didn’t say anything Mickey said, “So you gonna tell me where you been this whole fucking time?”

 

“Long story,” Ian said dismissively.

 

“I got time,” Mickey said looking at Ian. He hasn’t stopped looking at him since he walked into the Gallagher house. 

 

“I don’t think I have it in me to tell the same story three times in one day, kinda don’t like reliving it all,” Ian said looking at Mickey.

 

Mickey nodded and finished off his cigarette before throwing the butt of it. “So you sticking around?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not gonna live here again but I’ll be by more often,” Ian said.

 

“Good, that’s good. I uh, I missed you. I asked about you a lot, then my dad died and the kid was born. Soon enough it was a year and I was able to get divorced to make Lana legal here. I just stopped asking about you at some point. Lip still told us when you guys would talk or whatever. Still would have been nice for you to call or something,” Mickey said looking away from Ian for the first time.

 

“You know I couldn’t. I left for a reason, Mickey,” Ian said looking at him intently.

 

“I know,” Mickey said taking another cigarette out and lighting it. 

 

“I meant to stop you,” Mickey said after a moment of silence, Ian wanted to get up but couldn’t seem to get his legs to work.

 

Ian looked at Mickey and he continued, “When you said you were leaving, ‘four years minimum’. I meant to stop you, I just couldn’t get more than that one word out. I hated myself for letting you leave. I still do.”

 

“Why are you saying all this?” Ian asked.

 

“It’s what I’ve wanted to tell you since you left. For you to know how much I fucked up for letting you leave. I know it was probably for the best, for you to leave, but there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret letting you go,” Mickey admitted looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

“Even after two years of not seeing me you still regret it?” Ian asked.

 

“I’ll always regret it, Ian,” Mickey said. That might have been the first time Ian’s heard his name fall from Mickey’s lips. 

 

Mickey reached out and stroked the side of Ian’s face, running his fingers through his hair. “No more buzz cut, huh?”

 

“Miss it?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey ran his fingers through his hair one more time. He said, “Maybe. This looks good too.”

 

“Yeah?” Ian asked with a small smirk. It was hard to not be playful with Mickey. They used to have such a rhythm, such a connection. 

 

Mickey nodded and smiled at him. Ian said, “Kinda got the same haircut, mine’s a little longer though.” 

 

Mickey ran his hand through his own hair, feeling a little self-conscious now.

 

“You look good too, Mick,” Ian said watching him.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and playfully nudged at Ian’s shoulder. Ian laughed and Mickey couldn’t help but grin at the sound. God, did he miss the sound of Ian’s laugh.

 

Mickey threw his neglected cigarette after taking one last puff and stood. He reached a hand down for Ian and said, “Let’s go inside.”

 

Ian smiled and took Mickey’s hand. Once he was up they went inside. Ian was able to enjoy the rest of the movie even though it was closer to the end now. They watched another movie before Mickey and Mandy were headed home and the gang were off to bed. Ian slept in his old bed, and the familiarity of it warmed it and helped him drift to sleep.

 

The next day Ian spent it with his family and Mickey and Mandy came over again. He told them his story and when it was time for him to head home he gave them his new number so he could keep in touch.

 

 

 

_Two Months Later_

 

“Everything’s ready. You did tell them 6 o’clock right?” Lin asked. It was Ian’s 20th birthday and Lin told Ian to invite his siblings, and Mandy and Mickey over for a birthday celebration. Ian has been keeping in regular contact with everyone since he surprised them all two months earlier. Him and Mickey even became friends. Well, they haven’t spent any time alone. The couple times they did see each other was at movie nights. Mandy came to see him a few times at his diner or at home. He was happy to have his friends and family back. 

 

“Fiona finished work at five so they’ll be here soon. Don’t worry, they’re going to love you. I spoke highly of you,” Ian said squeezing her shoulders trying to reassure her.

 

“I just want you to have a really special birthday. It’s the first you’re spending with them in years,” Lin said.

 

“I will have one. You made my last birthday the best. Stop worrying,” Ian said kissing her on the cheek.

 

At that there was a ring of the doorbell. 

 

Lin smiled at Ian and he went over to answer it, Lin closely by his side.

 

Ian opened the door and was immediately greeted by everyone, they all came together. Fiona, Lip, Carl, Debbie, Liam, Mickey, and Mandy. Ian greeted them all and introduced them all to Lin. 

 

She hugged each one like she knew them forever, which she feels like she has with all the stories Ian’s told her. They ate all of Lin’s amazing food that she cooked and when they were all stuffed they sat back and chit chatted.

 

Fiona said to Lin, “Thank you for taking care of my brother these past couple years. I’m really glad he had you when he needed the help and I’m grateful for you for still caring for him. It means a lot to me.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, Fiona. Ian’s an amazing young man. There’s nothing I would change about him. He’s overcome so much and has never let any of it get him down. He works very hard and I’m extremely proud of him. I’m happy he finally reached out and let you all back into his life. Family is very important. I know that because Ian’s the only family I have now,” Lin said smiling fondly at Ian who sat to her right.

 

“You have us now too,” Debbie said with a warm smile. 

 

Lin smiled back at her and said, “That means a lot. Thank you.”

 

 

They cleared the table and soon they were bringing the cake out and singing Ian ‘Happy Birthday’.

 

After a while when everyone was seated in the living room talking and they had the TV on, Mickey motioned for Ian to follow him. Ian did and they were in the kitchen.

 

“You gonna show me your place or what?” Mickey asked with a small smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Ian said pushing him in the direction of the stairs. Mickey laughed and let Ian lead the way. They got downstairs and Ian just waved his hand out gesturing to the basement that was his apartment.

 

“Look at you,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“Fuck off,” Ian said with a laugh. 

 

Mickey sat on the sofa and Ian went to join him. He said, “So I didn’t know what to get you since we never did this sort of thing but I figure I can take you out to dinner or something instead.”

 

“You asking me out on a date?” Ian asked shocked.

 

“God, I hate that word, but yes, a date,” Mickey said looking at Ian.

 

“Not gonna go on a date with you while you got some other guy. Not doing the mistress thing, not again,” Ian said sternly.

 

“Probably should have led with that. Uh, I broke it off with him the day after that movie night when you came back home,” Mickey said.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ian asked.

 

“Would have been weird if I told you that day and I didn’t wanna tell you in text. Plus we never hung out alone at the movie nights,” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

“So you’re for real asking me out on a date?” Ian asked with a smile.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, figured since we skipped all that crap we might as well do it right this time.”

 

Ian moved closer to Mickey and ran his hand through Mickey’s hair. Mickey leaned into the touch slightly before moving closer to Ian. 

 

Ian closed the gap and crashed his lips to Mickey’s. Mickey grabbed both sides of Ian’s face and pulled him as close as he could. Ian kissed him like he’s never kissed him before. The only two times they’ve kissed were nothing like this. They could feel the love and the passion in this kiss. Ian pulled Mickey on top of him so he was straddling his hips. 

 

Mickey ground his hips into Ian’s and they both moaned into the others mouth. Mickey stopped and leaned his forehead against Ian’s. 

 

“I was serious about doing this right. I don’t want to fuck things up with you again. I can’t let you go again, Ian,” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

Ian grinned at Mickey and pecked him on the lips. Mickey got off of Ian’s lap and they both started to laugh.

 

“We’ll start with a date,” Ian said.

 

“Maybe if you play your cards right, you’ll get lucky,” Mickey said, eyebrows raised to his hairline. 

 

“Okay, big guy, let’s go back upstairs now,” Ian said nudging at Mickey’s side.

 

Mickey laughed and took Ian’s hand. Ian grinned at him and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop being such a nerd,” Mickey said pulling Ian along with him as he headed back upstairs.

 

“A nerd you can’t let go again,” Ian teased as he trailed behind Mickey up the stairs.

 

Mickey groaned and Ian couldn’t help but laugh. He smacked Mickey’s butt and Mickey shot him a glare over his shoulder.

 

 

That night was one of the best birthday’s Ian’s ever had. He had his family, his friends, his guardian angel, and he got Mickey back in his life, in a way he’s only ever dreamed of. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


End file.
